


someone got hurt

by Whyyyyy



Series: cadnis canon fics [10]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: an AU where janis breaks her arm and ends up at the hospital where cady works
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: cadnis canon fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149737
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Janis opened her eyes and was immediately hit by a blast of white light. She groaned and closed her eyes again.

"Oh good, you're awake," a voice floated through the room, sounding amused. "You got yourself into quite the accident."

"What happened?" Janis forced her eyes open again, glancing around for the source of the voice. A young, auburn-haired woman was standing next to her hospital bed, looking amused. 

"Your friend tells us you had a bit of a mishap while ice skating."

Janis moaned, the memories flooding back. "I told him I was uncoordinated. He didn't believe me."

The woman laughed. "Well, the good news is that you only have a minor break in your left arm. It should heal up pretty quickly."

"That's good." Janis smiled up at her. "I'm Janis, by the way. I mean, you probably know that, but..."

The woman laughed again. "Nice to meet you, Janis. I'm Cady." She smiled. "So who's your friend? He's been very vocal about wanting to see you."

"Damian?" Janis grinned. "He's been my best friend since high school. This is not the first time one of us has broken a limb while doing something stupid."

"I can imagine," Cady smirked. "Where are you from?"

"Evanston, Illi- hey, what are you doing?"

"Disconnecting the IV. Keep talking."

"Are you just trying to distract me from the pain you're causing me?"

"Actually, I'm saving you from more pain. I'm distracting you from thinking about the massive hospital bill you're going to have to pay."

"Hilarious," Janis muttered. 

Cady grinned. "Maybe you should stop doing dumb things and getting hurt."

"Blame Damian! He made me do it!"

"Calm down, I'm not your mother."

Another woman stuck her head in the room. "Cady, we need you in room 236."

"Be there in five," Cady told her.

The other woman narrowed her eyes. "Two minutes."

"Regina..."

"Two minutes or I will drag you by your stupidly gorgeous hair." Regina closed the door with a click.

Cady sighed and turned back to Janis. "She's mad at me because I wont go out with her."

Janis raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why not?"

"Not my type."

"And what is your type?"

"Well," Cady smirked. "Regina is far too smart for me. I prefer people who are constantly doing stupid things and getting hurt."

Janis blushed. "Well. I might know some people like that."

Cady gestured to Janis's arm, which was wrapped in a thick white cast. "Your cast is looking a bit bare. I think maybe you need someone to sign it."

Janis grinned and held out her arm. "Care to do the honors?"

"Of course." Cady plucked a Sharpie from a cup on the table and scribbled something down on Janis's cast. "There you are. I'd better go before Regina murders me." She stood and crossed to the door. Glancing over her shoulder, she added, "See you around, Janis."

Janis was still grinning dazedly at the door when it opened again. A short, brown-haired girl shoved Damian into the room. "Ms. Sarkisian, this man says he's your husband. I don't know who he thinks he's kidding, he's obviously gay, but I don't even care anymore. Just make him stop shouting Broadway lyrics at me."

"Oh, I can't do that. No one can." Janis said with a laugh. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Gretchen," Damian blinked innocently at her.

"I hate this job, I hate this job," Gretchen sighed as she walked away.

Janis grinned at him. "First name basis with the employees already."

"What can I say, I'm a charmer," Damian mimed tossing his hair. Catching sight of Janis's cast, he scowled. "Hey! Why was I not the first person to sign your cast?"

"Oh, um..." Janis blushed. "The nurse, she, um..."

Damian raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Let's see it, then."

Janis held out her arm for Damian to inspect.

"Cady Heron... oh my God, she put her number!"

"She did?" Janis yanked her arm away, wincing, and looked down at the curly script. "Huh."

"'Huh'? That's all you have to say?" Damian was wriggling around with excitement. "This is fantastic."

Janis rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"You're blushing."

"No I'm not!" Janis covered her face with her good hand.

"You totally are."

"Shut up." Janis ran her fingers over the writing. "Maybe I should get hurt more often."

"That's good logic."

"Shut up, Damian."

"She gave you her number," Damian whispered in her ear. "She liiiiikes you."

Janis smiled despite herself. "Yeah, I guess she does."


	2. Chapter 2

"Call her."

"No."

"Why the fuck not, Janis?"

Janis was sitting cross-legged on the couch, phone pressed to her ear. "I don't know, Damian, maybe because I barely know her?"

"That's exactly why you should call her."

Janis glanced down at her cast, Cady's curly handwriting burning her with it's presence. "I don't know. Shouldn't I wait a little longer?"

"Janis. She gave you her number. That means she wants you to call her. Stop overthinking everything."

"That's like telling a dog to stop wagging it's tail."

"Janis Sarkisian, I will drive over to your apartment and dial the phone myself if I have to."

"Fine, I'll do it," Janis lied. "I'm going to hang up now and call her."

"No you're not. I know when you're lying, bitch."

Janis sighed. "If you're not going to believe me when I say I'll call her, this is going to be a long conversation."

She could practically hear Damian's eye roll through the phone. "If you call her, I will take you to Starbucks and buy you the biggest iced coffee they have."

"That's not going to work. You can't bribe me."

"I can and you know it."

"Fuck you." 

Damian gasped theatrically. "So mean to me."

"Shut up."

"Iced coffee."

"Shut _up_."

"Iced coffeeeee."

"Shut up."

"Why do you hate yourself, Janis?"

"Huh?"

Damian sighed. "I know you like this girl. You have not shut up about her since you left the hospital. So why don't you fucking call her?"

Janis bit her lip. "I'm scared, Damian."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to get my heart broken."

Damian was silent for a long moment, and Janis was starting to think the call had dropped when he spoke again. "Janis. Get this through your skull. She. Gave. You. Her. Number. She. Likes. You."

Janis rolled her eyes. "Talking. Like. This. Doesn't. Make. Your. Point. Clearer."

"How much clearer could I possibly be?"

"Fine, I'll fucking call her!" Janis shouted at her phone. "Happy?"

"Yes!"

"You're the worst!"

"I love you!"

"Ugh, I love you too!"

Janis punched the end call button. "Fuck."

* * *

"Hello?" Cady leaned against her counter, rubbing a hand over her forehead. It had been a long day.

"Hey. It's Janis Sarkisian."

"Oh." Cady stood upright, suddenly awake. "Hi."

"Hi. You know that your number is now prominently displayed on my arm for the entire world to see, right?"

Cady grinned. "Yeah. I didn't really think it through, did I?"

"You really didn't. I thought doctors were supposed to be smart?" Janis teased.

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure."

"Doctors are actually really stupid. We're just good at stabbing things."

Janis shuddered. "That's concerning."

Cady laughed. "Such is America. How's your arm doing?"

"Still broken."

"Hm. Unfortunate."

"Yeah. You wouldn't happen to have some magic cure for broken bones, would you?"

"Not an instantaneous one, no."

Janis sighed dramatically. "Then what is even the point?"

"Of what?"

"I don't know. Everything?"

Cady laughed again. "The million dollar question."

"I've never gotten that saying. Like, is the question itself worth a million dollars? Or is the answer worth a million dollars? And if it's the second thing, shouldn't it be the million dollar answer?"

"Huh. I've never though of it that way before."

"Yes, well, my brain likes to fixate on the least relevant details of a conversation, so."

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?"

"I don't know. I'm just weird, is all I meant."

"Well, lucky for you, I like weird."

Janis was quiet for a moment. "What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing."

"How would you feel about meeting me at Starbucks in fifteen minutes?"

Cady grinned and nodded, then remembered that Janis couldn't see her. "I'll do you one better; I'll be there in ten."

Janis laughed. "Okay then."

* * *

Cady was already there when Janis arrived. She waved and walked over.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"This is weird, right?" Janis asked. "It's like six pm on a Tuesday. Not the ideal date."

Cady shrugged. "I told you, I like weird."

Janis smiled. "Lucky me."

They ordered at the counter, then headed into a back corner to wait for their coffee.

"So what do you do?" Cady asked.

"I'm a high school art teacher," Janis said, blushing. "It's not the most glamorous job, but... I don't know. Art helped me through a lot when I was a teenager, so I wanted to give that same opportunity to more kids."

Cady tilted her head to one side. "Huh. That's actually really cool."

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I don't know, I just didn't think you would have such a sentimental reason."

Janis smirked. "I'm secretly a very soft person. Don't tell."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Cady murmured.

The barista called their orders, and after thanking her and grabbing their drinks, they found a table and sat down.

"So how did you break your arm?" Cady took a sip of her latte, leaving an adorable ring around her lips, which she wiped away with her sleeve. "I never got to know the details."

"Oh, God," Janis groaned. "It's one of the top five most embarrassing moments of my life."

"You realize this is just making me more interested, right?"

Janis sighed. "Okay. So my friend Damian was an ice skater in high school, and he's constantly trying to get me to go skating with him. And usually I can get out of it, but his boyfriend broke up with him last week and I was feeling bad for him and I _stupidly_ agreed to let him teach me. So we were at the rink, and I was actually doing okay, but then I saw a cute girl and I was looking at her and I wasn't watching where I was going and I crashed into Damian and he fell on top of me."

Cady laughed. "That's not _that_ embarrassing."

"Tell that to the two million texts I've gotten from Damian about me being a useless lesbian."

"Still."

Janis shrugged. "I mean, I met you, so yeah, it wasn't all bad."

Cady blushed. "You can't just say things like that."

"Why not?" 

"Because I'm going to fall in love with you."

Janis choked on her coffee. Cady thumped her on the back, laughing. When Janis was done coughing, she glanced up at Cady, grinning. "Would that be so bad?"

Cady smiled. "No. No, I don't think it would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is random but WAS NO ONE GONNA FUCKING TELL ME THAT PAINT BY NUMBERS IS THEIR SHIP NAME??? I'VE BEEN OBSESSING OVER THIS SHIP FOR OVER A FUCKING YEAR AND IT TOOK ME UNTIL T O D A Y TO FIGURE THAT OUT, THANK GOD FOR TUMBLR OTHERWISE I NEVER WOULD HAVE KNOWN I-  
> sorry sorry i'm done now


End file.
